


Academic Pursuits

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben wants to lose his virginity, Camping, College, Divorce, F/M, Infatuation, Marriage, Masturbation, Obsession, Stalker tendancies, Teacher-Student Relationship, When the parents are away...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben knew it was dangerous territory he’d entered, but that did nothing but make it all the more enticing.Mrs Johnson was the forbidden fruit and Ben was desperate for a bite.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Academic Pursuits

Gustavus Adolphus College, set on 340 acres in St Peter, Minnesota has been Ben’s home for the last few years and in many ways it's been more of a home to him than his own has.

One final school camp before end of year break then he’ll be home free, at least until the following year when he can go and work for the family business like his parents have always wanted.

Whether he wants to or not really doesn’t come into it and he’d resigned himself to this fact quite some time ago. Ben has other hopes and dreams yet a guaranteed job had been gifted to him so he knows he’d be an idiot to pass it up.

His dream of becoming an actor would have to wait, at least until he had significant money under his belt in case it all failed and he ended up living on the streets - something he knows is a definite possibility.

His parents on the other hand have no time for his acting career, laughing any time he dares bring it up. If they had their way, they’d have him focus on being a good Christian man with a good Christian wife and a healthy brood of children instead. And that's all well and good in an ideal world, but Ben’s dreams have always been _more_ than that. His parents had never even tried to understand, and it hurt. It hurt him more than he’d ever admit.

So instead, his current plan is to get College out of the way, graduate, knuckle down at work then move to New York to chase his dream.

But even with his life all but mapped out for him, there’s still one thing that threatens to de-rail it all and that’s the stunning older teacher he’s been lusting over since he first laid eyes on her.

What started as an innocent crush moved quickly to an unhealthy obsession that even now showed no sign of slowing.

The fact that the woman in question is married is no barrier to Ben, because marriages break up all the time. And even though he'd never wish that on her, deep down maybe a small part of him did.

The selfish part – the part that wants her _all to himself_ \- the part he’s tried so hard to repress.

She’d disappeared in the middle of the year under a shroud of mystery and he hadn’t seen her since. But that hasn’t stopped him thinking about her.

He’d first laid eyes on Mrs Johnson the second day of College and she’s been appearing steadily in his fantasies ever since. Petite and delicate with hazel hair and pretty eyes, Ben has never seen a woman more beautiful in his life.

The 10-year age gap doesn’t bother Ben now he’s turned 18, but he knows society would have something to say about it if they ever did get together. Especially due to the fact she’s a teacher and he’s a student...

Yet that doesn’t stop him wanting her. In fact, it only makes him want her _more_.

His heart shattered the day he spotted her wedding band, the shiny silver ring a constant reminder of just how wrong his lust was. Still, he’s tried to stop it – tried to stop thinking about her – but he can’t. Every thought, every fantasy, every waking moment he has her on his mind.

Her name is Rey ( _with an e, she’d always say_ ), but she was Mrs Johnson in the classroom and Mrs Johnson in his dreams.

_Yes Mrs Johnson. No Mrs Johnson. Please can I bend you over your desk Mrs Johnson_

Ben knew it was dangerous territory he’d entered, but that did nothing but make it all the more enticing. Mrs Johnson was the forbidden fruit and Ben was desperate for a bite.

Thankfully he’s managed to keep his obsession hidden from most of the people in his life, save for his closest mates Hux and Poe. Hux and he have gone through the entirety of school together, their respective families’ high-up in the corporate world and despite being vastly different personalities, somehow they became the best of mates.

Hux was definitely the smarter of the two and the one who got the better grades, but that was mainly because Ben was always more interested in the female sex than he was in study.

His other closest mate Poe on the other hand was more like Ben, simply limping through school because he had to. He was also the _good guy_ of the group and the one who’d actually study even though he hated it. His parents were pastors of the local church so he always felt he had standards to adhere to.

These days the three are thick as thieves, but also different enough to keep life interesting.

And his mates are the only ones Ben trusts to keep his secret safe, although they love to rib him about it at every opportunity.

But that's what mates do, isn't it.

~~*~~

‘Why the hell do you need two bags?’

Entering Hux’s room, Ben drops his bag on the bed along with his keys and wallet. One massive bag sits in the middle of the floor and his ginger-haired mate is currently filling a secong, throwing in everything bar the kitchen sink.

‘Just in case’

Ben spies a box of unopened condoms on top of the packed bag, picking them up for closer inspection. He's surprised they're XL size.

‘You got a girlfriend you haven’t told me about? Or a boyfriend?’

Hux scoffs, ripping them from his hand to continue packing. ‘Girlfriend, nah. Friend with benefits, hopefully’

Ben leaps from the bed to lean on the closet door, arm stretched out to block his mates’ path.

‘Who?’

‘if you must know, it's Rose’

‘You're kidding'

Rose is nice. She's sweet and gentle and Hux is-

'So when did this happen?’

‘Well, it hasn’t. Yet’

Grabbing two pairs of runners, Hux throws them into the bag, finally zipping it closed. ‘But we’ve made plans’

‘For when?’

‘Camp’

‘You're seriously gonna lose your virginity at camp _?_ That's brave’

Hux joins Ben on the bed, grabbing his phone from the charger to roll up the cord. ‘That’s the plan. It’s my first time but it's not hers. She's gonna show me the ropes, you know'

Ben's jealous if he's honest. He wants that with Rey.

‘Check this out’ Locating an image on his phone, Hux shoves it in front of his face. ‘Hot, huh?’

Ben takes a look but as soon as he realises it's a pair of tits, he pushes it away.

‘Are you sexting now? I doubt she meant for you to show that around, by the way. That shit’s personal and she’ll kill you if she ever finds out’

‘So make sure she never finds out’

Hux zooms in on the pic to stare at it further but Ben turns his attention elsewhere.

‘Her tits are amazing. I tell you, I’m gonna do things to her she’s only _dreamed_ of’

‘Shit bro’

Ben can’t believe what he’s hearing. Hux has never even mentioned Rose and now they’re sexting with Hux plotting to lose his virginity at camp? Mind you, Ben has his _own_ dirty little secret so he can’t judge too harshly.

‘Like you wouldn’t fuck Mrs Johnson if you ever got the chance’

Just the mention of her name sends colour straight to Ben’s cheeks and he’s glad no one else is around to overhear their conversation.

‘Yeah, well. That’s different. And it's not like she’ll be there anyway’

‘Oh, Benny boy. You haven’t read it yet, have you?’ Hux rubs his hands together with some sort of sick glee.

‘Read what?’

'Your emails'

'You know I never read my emails'

Hux pulls up the latest email on his phone, presenting the screen to Ben.

And there, at the bottom of the email, are the words that change _everything._  
  
**Unfortunately Mr Phillips won’t be chaperoning end of year camp due to illness, with Ms Johnson set to take his place. We trust you’ll welcome Ms Johnson back from leave and have a safe and enjoyable camp!**  
  


‘Shit’

This can’t be happening.

She’s back?

And she’s coming to camp?!

‘ _Fuck_ ’

This has thrown him for six.

Hux cackles beside him. ‘ _Miss_ Johnson, ay? Think that’s a typo or? Would have to be a typo twice, mind you’

Ben was too caught up in the shock of it all to realise it’s not Mrs Johnson but _Miss_.

He tells himself it’s a typo, clearly a mistake, mainly because he’s not ready for the alternative. The alternative being she’s divorced and not as forbidden as she once was...that he actually might have a chance with her.

That’s something he hasn’t mentally prepared for. It’s always been _just a dream_. Could it really be something more? Could he really be that lucky?

He wishes.

Hux grabs another box of condoms from his closet, waving them in Ben’s face.

‘Better throw in another one. Just in case’

‘Fuck off’

Except just for a moment, Ben allows himself to consider the possibility.

What if she is single now?

‘I’m tippin’ she’s single now and that’s why she left. Probably some messy break up and she needed some time away. And now she’s back’

Undoing the zipper, Hux throws the box in. ‘I’m gonna pop ‘em in. You could be thanking me later?’

Ben can only _dream_ of thanking him later. He’s an 18 year old virgin who’s never even gone down on a woman, so it’s not exactly feasible his fantasy will ever come true, yet it's fun to dream.

‘Maybe she’s been lusting after you all these years and that’s why her marriage broke up?’

Yeah. _Right_.

‘Or maybe I just need to get laid and forget about her for good?’

Poe's car horn blares outside, briefly halting their conversation.

‘There’s always Paige? She’d do you as quick as look at you, we all know that’

Ben punches his so-called mate in the arm, bending down to pick up his things. He's keen to just get there and get this over with now.

‘She might just have to do then. Anyway, let’s get this show on the road’

~~*~~

Girls seem to be the topic of the day as Hux and Poe chat away about possible conquests on the ride to camp, music pumping as Ben loses himself in daydreams of Rey.

Camp isn't his chosen way to spend the weekend but the College insists on these each year. Something about getting out and about in nature and roughing it or...whatever.

Staring out the window, Ben lets his mind wander. Maybe Rey would have to check on their cabin each night and he’d catch her in a skimpy nightie or tank top/short combo? He can picture it now, tanned legs on full display. What he’d give to run his hands up those legs to her sopping wet core, all slick and ready just for him. Ben knows nothing at all about a woman's sopping core in reality, but he's sure as hell keen to find out!

Maybe she’d join them for a swim so he could parade around with a wet torso in an attempt to entice her? Ben knew his body was half decent because girls would often tell him as much. Better still, maybe she’d join _them_ for a swim? Now he’s picturing her in a tiny bikini or a modest swim suit - either would do.

His cock twitches with sudden interest and he groans at the tightness. It’s been days since he had his last wank so only a matter of time before he’ll need to do it again.

The other possibility of course is that Rey’s still happily married and it was purely just a typo and he’ll be right back where he started.

He hoped he'd know soon enough.

The campground is just as he pictured, a vast space with scattered cabins and plenty of grass. Poe parks the SUV under a shady tree and the three haul their bags and gear to the main hall, groups of students milling around.

Cabins have previously been assigned and as luck would have it, the three of them have a smaller cabin to themselves – fist-bumps galore when they realise they have a whole weekend of girl-watching ahead with not a parent in sight.

Hux pries the door of their cabin open, eventually kicking it with his foot to get it to budge. It’s overall pretty tiny and smells slightly musty, but it beats sleeping in a tent so they really can’t complain.

Ben lugs his heavy bag to the other side of the room, hauling it up on the top bunk. He collapses on the bottom bunk to stretch his legs out, wriggling in an attempt to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress.

He hadn’t stopped thinking about Rey the entire way here and now he has an annoying half hard-on he really should take care of. But it’s a bit hard with his mates in the same room.

Hux seems keen to get out and explore and thankfully Poe seems keen to go with him, so Ben is hoping he’s about to get the privacy he needs. Wanking at school camp isn’t exactly ideal, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

‘We should check out the lake. You comin’ Benny boy?’ Hux pulls on his jacket and more suitable boots, Poe standing to do the same.

‘Nah. Think I’ll just chill here for a while. You guys go’

‘If you’re sure? You don’t wanna miss Ms Johnson though’

Poe flashes a wink at Hux, the two of them sharing a laugh.

‘Not you too. She’s still married, so don’t bother’ 

‘We’ll see, won’t we? Alright. Catchya’

When the door finally closes and Ben creeps to the window to make sure they’re gone, he locks it before drawing the ratty curtains to return to his bunk.

His half-hard on is now fully raging but he realises he’s got nothing to clean up with and only a communal shower block at his disposal. No wipes, not even a tissue and he probably should've brought an extra towel but-

Considering his options, he remembers the boxes of condoms Hux packed.

Ripping one open, Ben tries to think of a suitable excuse for when Hux finds out one’s missing, but he can’t think of anything good. 

Settling back on his bunk he slides his jeans and briefs down over his hips, letting his throbbing cock spring free. He rolls the condom on and wraps his hand around the base, sighing at how good it feels.

That simple act alone is almost enough to make him come, fantasises of Rey once more filling his head.

He pulls his iPhone from his pocket, bringing up the one and only photo of her he has in his possession. A school photo that had been taken at the start of the year.

He’d illegally downloaded it from the school intranet and if anyone found out he’d probably get suspended, but it was worth it. Boy, was it worth it.

Zooming in he focuses on her eyes, increasing the pressure on his aching cock as he studies her features. It’s like she’s staring directly into his soul, a groan escaping as Ben feels the pressure build in his spine.

Increasing the speed of his strokes, his toes curl as he gets closer, still focusing his gaze on her face. He imagines that face looking down on him as she rides his cock to her own climax and her body shudders around him, his own breathing growing more ragged.

Voices trail past the cabin and he almost loses his nerve and quits before the big hurrah, working himself faster in case Hux and Poe make an early return and catch him with his pants down. Sitting up slightly he pumps himself as fast as he can, orgasm threatening to spill over several times before he finally gets himself there.

He comes harder than he ever has, bent over trying to catch his breath when he hears a female voice nearby.

There’s no mistaking that voice either. It’s the stuff of dreams.

 _His_ own dreams.

His heart thumps in his chest, the prospect of being caught by the woman of his fantasies both thrilling and terrifying. But it doesn’t last. The voice fades and he yanks the condom off, tying it and hiding it amongst his things while reminding himself to dispose of it later.

Shuffling to the window he attempts to wrangle his jeans and briefs back up while almost falling over, peering through the curtains like some sick pervert.

The sight that greets him is not one he’s seen before, having only ever seen Rey in skirts and heels. Now she stands across the courtyard in a white tee, skin-tight yoga pants and comfy runners - yet she couldn’t look sexier if she tried. There’s a camera slung over her shoulder and her hair is tied back in a loose ponytail that curls at the end, revealing the neck he’s pictured his mouth devouring countless times.

Ben drinks in the sight, her tight pants showing off the curve of her perfect ass.

Cocking his head he stares at her, eyes travelling the length of her body. What he’d give to get his hands on her.

He finally lets the curtain go to sink down the wall. This camp was meant to be a chance to blow off some steam and relax after a hard year, but it’s quickly turning into his worst nightmare.

She’s a teacher and he’s still a student and _despite_ the fact he’s old enough, he simply can’t go there.

~~*~~

‘Have fun without us, did you?’ Hux twirls the pasta on his fork while fishing for information, as if he’s actually going to get any. ‘See anything interesting?’

Ben shoots him a glare, the three of them no longer alone but surrounded by students in the mess hall for dinner. The pasta isn’t great but it’s food, so Ben decides he’d better eat or go hungry although hungry seems more appealing right now.

‘Nothing much. Took a nap’

‘That what the kids are calling it these days?’

He glares at Poe smirking across the table, his comment earning a few laughs from the male students nearby.

‘I take heaps of naps these days, if that’s the case’

Ben rolls his eyes at Hux’s smart remark and concentrates on his food, pushing the creamy, unappealing spirals around his plate. He dares take another mouthful when he receives a swift elbow in the side from his mate, Hux’s voice now lowered to a whisper.

‘Don’t look now, but Miss Johnson is headed your way’

Swallowing hard Ben steals a casual glance toward the door as his heart races, Rey entering the room headed for the teacher’s table. And she couldn’t look hotter, dressed in a leather jacket and denim jeans, heeled boots adding that extra height Ben likes.

He adores the height difference but when she puts boots on, he knows then he’d be able to kiss her comfortably without straining his neck too much and that is a thought most pleasing. Yes - these _are_ the kinds of things he’s thought about, more than once.

His eyes follow her from the door to the table and he blushes even though she’s not even looking his direction. Greeting the other teachers, she removes her jacket to reveal a crisp white blouse underneath with just the top button undone.

Ben’s breath hitches. How does she look so perfect in every outfit she wears? He finds his mind wandering to how she’d look _without_ clothes on, something he doesn’t usually imagine while eating dinner. Yet he can’t help it.

Fantasies are great but seeing her in the flesh he can watch from afar, picturing things much more clearly. He can stare at the way her skin glistens in the light and the way her eyes shine when she smiles, the way her hands move as she talks and her beautiful laugh-

‘Seriously bro. Stop staring, or she’ll notice’

Ben hadn’t realised he was making it that obvious, but Hux is right. He lowers his eyes and tries to finish his meal, but he can’t help stealing glances at every available opportunity. She’s talking and laughing and his cock has unfortunately noticed too, the way it’s twitching with renewed interest every time she licks her lips or places another bite into her pretty mouth.

Now he’s imagining what those lips would be like on him.

‘Ben, I swear. You need help’

He realises he hasn’t stopped staring and now he’s practically drooling. Making an excuse to leave the table he heads for the bathroom, knowing he’s really only escaping to get himself together. He’s known about this obsession for quite some time but it’s progressively getting worse. Now he feels like he’s getting to the point of infatuation and it’s not healthy. He’s never felt this way about _anyone_ before.

Paige catches him on the way back from the bathroom, purposefully brushing past him in the hallway so their bodies touch.

‘Hey Ben’ She smiles, batting her eyelashes. ‘Enjoying camp so far?’

The response he _wants_ to give is different from the one he _actually_ gives. ‘Yeah, it’s ok. You?’

Paige stops and turns to lean with her back against the wall. ‘I guess? At least it means the end of school, right?’

‘Totally, yeah. Agreed’ He’s fumbling his words all of a sudden and he’s not sure why.

Moving closer Paige goes on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder, making sure no-one’s around. She’s so close now he can see directly down her slightly-too-low-for-school-camp shirt, which he now believes was clearly her intention.

‘Well, if you ever want one last hurrah before we never see each other again, you know where to find me’

As much as he hates to admit it, he briefly considers her offer. Wanking is getting old and maybe he needs to get laid to get Rey out of his system seeing as he’ll never get the chance with her. And Paige is right, they’ll probably never see each other again so where’s the harm in it?

‘Uh…’ He finds he can’t say yes even though he probably should. ‘I’ll definitely think about it’

He internally berates himself for his ridiculous response but finds she doesn’t seem to mind.

‘Sure thing. Cabin 4 if you decide you don’t want to leave College a virgin’ she waves, and with that she’s gone.

Ben knows Paige shares herself around, it’s no secret, and being experienced she could probably teach him a thing or two but-

It’s Rey he really wants and if he never gets the chance with her, he’ll probably remain a virgin forever.

~~*~~

‘Righto. Which one of you got lucky?’

Ben’s only just walked back in the cabin after dinner to find Hux waving the open box of condoms around, glancing between he and Poe.

Poe’s quick to deny it, so that only leaves Ben and right now he doesn’t even have the energy to lie.

‘Guilty’

Slumping on the bed with his hands over his face he groans, keen to forget all about this disaster of a night. He’s grateful there’s only two more nights of camp because already he wants to go home.

‘Well for someone that just lost their virginity, you sure don’t seem thrilled about it. Was it that bad?’

Ben chuckles because what else can he do. They think he lost his virginity, yet he’s still that awkward virgin. ‘No. Just me and my own hand, as usual’

‘You used a rubber for that? _Who does that?_ ’

Ben does, obviously.

‘Yeah, well it was either that or hit the communal shower block and you only do that when you’re desperate’

‘Fair point’

The conversation quickly moves on, but Ben’s not interested in talking. He just wants to curl up with his headphones on and forget this night ever happened. But unfortunately as soon as he closes his eyes and blocks out the noise, all he can think about is Rey.

Rolling on his back he throws his hands over his eyes and attempts to drift off, but it’s no use. He wonders what Rey’s doing right now. Maybe she’s tucked in bed reading or maybe she’s showering, that thought making him hard in an instant as he pictures the water droplets dotting her skin.

Maybe she’s getting herself off, thinking of another man, that thought much more than he can bear.

Eventually falling asleep he wakes to the annoying sounds of cheerful birds chirping, instantly deciding to stop moping and finally do something about it.

Time to get up and get this over with.

~~*~~

The rickety cabin door almost crumbles under the force of his knock, but before he can reconsider his choice, it creaks open and a surprised Paige appears, looking a little shocked to see him.

‘Ben. Hey’

‘Uh…hey’

There’s faint giggling in the background then two girls (one he recognises from one of his classes) come scampering out of the cabin in an awful hurry, pushing past and almost bowling him over.

‘We’ll just…yeah, we’ll go’ one girl stumbles with a wink at the two of them. ‘Breakfast’ the other races to finish, ‘you know. Gotta eat and all that’

Ben ignores them, turning back to Paige as she opens the door wider to let him in. Clothes are strewn across the floor and he spots a bra hanging from the bunk, wondering who it belongs to.

He swallows nervously, running a sweaty hand through his hair, stumbling over his words.

‘Your offer...the one from last night'

'I remember...'

'Yeah, well. I was wondering if it still stands?’

**Author's Note:**

> 👀
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!! Xx


End file.
